Les cicatrices et leurs histoires
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Les cicatrices de guerre, les étranges sorciers qui jettent des gallions par les fenêtres, des jeunes qui étaient convaincus de pouvoir sauver le monde d'un terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que tout leur indiquait que c'était impossible et d'autres qui se demandent pourquoi la vie est mal faite... Oui, c'est un recueil d'OS, sur le Trio d'Or et bien d'autres élèves de Poudlard.
1. Les cicatrices et leurs histoires

**Un One-Shot des « défis des belles paroles (Tous fandoms) » sur La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Quand j'ai vu le défi, j'ai immédiatement pensé à trois personnages sur Harry Potter : Harry, Hermione et Bill. Du coup ça m'a aidé à développer une autre idée et cet One-Shot est né. Les deux seules règles : respecter la belle parole et que le One-Shot dépasse les 800 mots. Normalement, j'ai respecté les deux règles.**

 **Edit : comme cet O.S est devenu un recueil, j'ai tout de même conversé en titre de l'histoire celui de ce premier O.S. Parce que... j'avais pas d'autres idées de titre, voilà...**

 **Bref, bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Harry Potter, autant les livres que les films.**

* * *

 **La belle parole :**

 **« Chaque blessure laisse une cicatrice, et chaque cicatrice raconte une histoire. Une histoire qui dit : J'ai survécu. »**

 ** _Les cicatrices et leurs histoires_**

Lorsqu'on pensait aux héros de guerre et à leurs blessures, ces noms revenaient en tête. La nouvelle génération voyait ces cicatrices qu'ils portaient. Oncle Harry, tante Hermione, oncle Bill.

Combien de fois Rose demandait-elle l'origine de ce mot sur le bras de sa mère ou cette légère cicatrice au cou ? Combien de fois Victoire questionnait son père sur ces étranges marques au visage ? Combien de fois James plaisantait-il sur l'éclair qui ornait le front de son père ? Lorsqu'ils obtenaient les réponses, un mélange de tristesse et de fierté s'emparait d'eux : leurs parents étaient des héros de guerre, et ils avaient souffert pour en arriver là. Pourtant ils ne s'en plaignaient pas et, au contraire, disaient à leurs progénitures de se réjouir pour eux : ce n'étaient que des cicatrices visibles qui racontaient une histoire moins dramatique qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Après tout, eux, étaient encore en vie pour en parler. Mais les morts, qu'importent leurs blessures et leurs souffrances, ne pouvaient pas raconter leurs exploits ou leurs remords. Comme le frère jumeau d'oncle George, Fred. Ou encore Tonks et Remus, les parents de ce gentil Teddy, orphelin depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Alors, à côté de ceux-là, qui n'ont pas eu la chance de rester en vie, pourquoi s'apitoyer sur de simples et malheureuses cicatrices ?

Mais les enfants étaient plus intelligents et conscients que ne pouvaient croire les adultes. Certes, ils n'avaient pas connu la guerre et leur innocence était encore saine et sauve. Pourtant cela ne les empêchaient pas d'avoir une bonne perspective de l'atrocité qui avait eu lieu avant leur naissance. Et surtout, ils possédaient une vision très différente de ces évènements.

Comme lorsque toute la famille se réunissait pour honorer la mort de Fred, Tonks et Remus et tous les sacrifiés de la Bataille de Poudlard. Les adultes pleuraient, se souriaient tristement et demandaient à leurs enfants de comprendre le sacrifice de ceux qui ne sont plus.

Mais Rose, Victoire et James ne pouvaient comprendre cela.

On pouvait s'indigner, tenter de leur expliquer, être choqué de leur comportement mais qu'importe. Ceux qui tentaient de leur faire comprendre la chance qu'ils avaient d'être en vie n'étaient toujours que des adultes aux yeux assombris par les horreurs de la guerre, des visages attristés par la perte des êtres chers. Des proches que ces enfants n'avaient jamais connus. Qu'importe combien oncle Fred aurait pu être l'oncle le plus drôle au monde avec oncle George. Qu'importe comment Tonks et Remus auraient pu être les parrains et marraines les plus doux et appréciés du monde. Ils n'étaient pas là.

Rose, Victoire et James ne voyaient pas les morts. Ils voyaient les vivants, des vivants qui tentaient tant bien que mal de profiter de la vie avec la joie d'être encore là. Mais cela ne les intéressaient pas d'entendre parler de leurs parents comme ces héros de guerre.

Rose s'en moquait que sa mère soit la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. Pour elle, sa mère était cette femme douce qui la berçait au lit et la réconfortait lorsqu'elle avait un cauchemar et qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle n'avait pas à ressembler à quiconque parce qu'elle était unique au monde.

Victoire n'en avait rien à faire que son père ait pu devenir un loup-garou. Pour elle, son père était cet homme qui n'arrêtait pas de lui sourire en lui disant combien elle était belle en la surnommant sa petite princesse, le même qui s'amusait à plaisanter sur sa préférence pour la viande rouge et bien saignante.

James s'en fichait que son père soit le Survivant ou qu'il ait pu mourir lors de la Bataille de Poudlard en se sacrifier bravement. Pour lui, son père était cet homme qui lui disait sans cesse combien il ressemblait à son grand-père, ou qui lui donnait toutes les bonnes astuces pour s'amuser à Poudlard, que cela soit avec la carte des Maraudeurs, la cape d'invisibilité ou son Éclair de Feu.

Pour eux, leurs parents n'étaient pas des héros de guerre qui avaient tout sacrifié pour un avenir sans Voldemort, au risque même de leur propre vie en gardant, pour symbole de cela, des cicatrices permanentes. Parce que ces cicatrices ne définissaient pas l'histoire de leurs exploits. Ces cicatrices ne voulaient dire qu'une chose : ils avaient survécu. Peut-être avec de la chance, peut-être avec du talent mais ils avaient survécu et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Oui, cela était égoïste d'être heureux alors que d'autres avaient soufferts pour en arriver là. Mais Tonks, Remus et Fred n'étaient pas là. Ici, il n'y avait qu'Harry, Hermione et Bill. Leurs parents et non pas les héros de guerre sans cesse répéter lorsque venait le thème de la Seconde Guerre.

Leurs parents, si doux, gentils, attentifs et prévenants. Les mêmes qui les aimaient plus que tous. Eux, que leurs enfants voyaient comme de héros. Non pas des héros de guerre, mais des héros au quotidien.

* * *

 **Et voilà, fini ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop déprimante ou mal comprise. Je ne tente pas de dire qu'il est inutile de pleurer les morts ou de s'en moquer de leurs sacrifices mais, qu'aux yeux de personnes qui ne les ont jamais connus, ils ne représentent pas vraiment plus que des inconnus. J'ai lu de nombreuses histoire concernant la nouvelle génération et sa relation avec la Seconde Guerre et, comme beaucoup, cela me dérange qu'ils aient à subir le « deuil » de personnes qu'ils n'ont jamais connu et qu'on les blâme pour cela. Et enfin, je me suis concentré sur Rose, Victoire et James simplement parce qu'ils sont les premiers enfants concernés par les « cicatrices » de leurs parents.**


	2. Parce qu'impossible n'est pas magique

**Bon, ce n'était pas prévu mais j'ai finalement décidé de faire d'autres défis (toujours sur les belles paroles de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons) et cette fois cela sera sur le Trio d'Or : Harry, Ron, Hermione. Je ne sais pas si je changerai le résumé (sans doute pas, je l'aime bien même s'il ne correspond plus vraiment) mais en tout cas cet One-Shot est devenu un mini-recueil. Evidemment, je ne sais pas si je ferai d'autres défis ou si celui-ci sera le dernier mais qu'importe, bonne lecture.**

 **Je remercie au passage ma correctrice, qui se reconnaitra si elle passe dans le coin. Elle et ses blagues pourries sur le flair de Voldemort.**

 **Disclaimer : Ha, ha, je ne rêve pas, ce n'est toujours pas à moi.**

* * *

 **La belle parole :**

 **« Ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible, alors ils l'ont fait », (Mark Twain)**

Vaincre Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui menaçait l'égalité de la société magique. Voilà quelle était leur mission. Mais comment vaincre un être immortel ? Telle était la grande question. La solution : les Horcruxes. Les détruire revenait à détruire le mal qui menaçait la société magique.

Abandonnant tout, famille, amis, proches. Délaissant leurs études pour pouvoir créer leur propre avenir, un futur sans obscurité, un futur de liberté et d'égalité. Voilà ce qu'ils désiraient lorsqu'ils devinrent des fugitifs aux yeux des sorciers et des sorcières de tout le Royaume-Uni.

Ils n'étaient que des enfants, plongés dans une guerre qui – ironiquement – les concernait directement. Alors c'était à eux de se battre. Mais une question demeurait sur les lèvres : que pouvaient faire des enfants contre une dictature contrôlée par le sorcier le plus craint ? Beaucoup répondraient que ces enfants ne pourraient rien faire, parce qu'il était impossible de vaincre celui qu'on appelait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ces enfants, à l'avenir si incertain, ne savaient pas que c'était impossible. Alors ils luttaient. Parce qu'ils possédaient une chose extraordinaire en eux, que beaucoup d'autres avaient depuis longtemps abandonné : l'espoir.

Les sacrifices ne leurs faisaient pas peur. Ils ne craignaient pas de devoir se battre pour leur vie, car de toute façon ils mourraient s'ils ne le faisaient pas. Alors qu'avaient-ils à perdre en tentant de s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qu'ils nommaient secrètement Voldemort, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de mourir en l'affrontant.

Ils n'étaient que des enfants – qu'importe que la majorité magique dise le contraire. Après tout, qui, à ses dix-sept ans, penserait ainsi changer de parcours. À leur âge, ils auraient dû profiter de leur dernière année avec leurs amis, travailler pour leurs ASPIC, penser à leur futur, à leur famille. Mais pas eux.

Ils avaient accepté de sacrifier leur bonheur pour que ce dernier puisse exister, loin du règne de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Même si cela signifiait qu'ils abandonnaient tout, qu'ils risquaient la mort à tout instant. Ils se battraient, parce que personne ne le ferait à leur place. Qu'importent la torture qu'ils pourraient subir, les atrocités dont ils seraient les principaux acteurs, la guerre ne faisait pas de cadeaux, et ils le comprenaient parfaitement. Et c'est pour en sortir qu'ils se battaient.

Ils n'étaient que trois jeunes au centre d'une guerre, dans la misère et la solitude, avec la peur et l'inquiétude. Qui se trouverait au coin de la rue ? Un ami, ou un ennemi ? Quelqu'un de fidèle et sincère ou un traitre et un menteur qui ne désirait que l'argent promit par le Ministère pour la capture d'Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter ? Fallait-il se battre pour la liberté en oubliant les chaines imposées par la société dictatoriale ou accepter la soumission et pouvoir être en sécurité. Là où des centaines de sorciers et de sorcières avaient le choix, eux trois ne le possédaient pas. Un traitre-à-son-sang, une sang-de-bourbe et le Survivaient n'avaient même pas cette option. Soit ils luttaient, soit ils se soumettaient. Et qu'importe leur décision, la mort se trouvait au bout du chemin. Alors pourquoi rester là, les bras croisés, à l'attendre calmement plutôt que de se lever pour ses droits et de tenter de sauver une société qui manquait de sombrer dans le chaos d'un fou aux idées de vengeance.

Alors ils se battaient. Sans Avada Kedavra, sans Doloris, sans Imperium. Parce que, même s'ils étaient reconnus comme de dangereux criminels, ils continuaient de croire en la justice qu'ils portaient en leurs cœurs. Cette même justice que partageaient ceux qui refusaient de croire en la suprématie des Sang-Purs, de ceux qui refusaient de se soumettre à l'injustice. De ceux qui risquaient leurs vies pour faire entendre leurs voix, les voix de la raison et de l'égalité. De ceux qu'on pourrait vulgairement appeler les membres de la résistance.

Oui, les chances de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient faibles, voir inexistantes. Et alors ? Voici une chose que la magie leur avait apprise : ce qui paraissait impossible ne l'était pas. Le pouvoir de la magie permettait de faire l'impossible pour la simple raison qu'impossible n'était pas magique. Impossible n'était pas un mot qu'on employait dans la société magique. Parce que la magie permettait de tout réaliser. Et comme elle permettait à des fous d'atteindre l'immortalité, elle permettait aussi la chute de ceux qui se pensaient maitre du monde et qui, dans leur orgueil, ne craignaient rien.

Alors Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley se battaient, dans la crainte que leur futur disparaitre, que leurs souvenirs s'envolent, que leurs espoirs n'aient plus de sens. Ils acceptaient de devenir ces héros de guerre qui finissaient si tragiquement parce que, s'ils ne se battaient pas, le futur ne pourrait qu'être tragique et sombre. Alors qu'avaient-ils à perdre en essayant. Ils avaient déjà abandonné leurs familles, leurs amis, leurs proches. Ils ne leur restaient plus rien que leur soutien mutuel les uns dans les autres.

Dans ce sentiment que certains appelleraient l'amour, sous toutes ses formes il n'existait pas de pouvoir plus puissant. Un pouvoir inconnu au Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui causerait sa perte. Parce que l'impossible ne pouvait coexister avec la magie.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire pour cet One-Shot, juste qu'il se place dans un contexte de guerre, donc dans les évènements du septième tome. Bon, je me suis surtout concentré sur Harry & Co mais j'ai tenté (tant bien que mal) de donner une certaine représentation de la société magique sous le joug de Voldemort. J'espère que ce fut assez clair et encore une fois, merci d'avoir lu.**


	3. Les Gallions et l'idée (bête) de Ron

**Tiens, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas fait de défi pour La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Du coup, cette fois je reviens avec le défi « Défis expressions, adages, et proverbes sorciers » en prenant une expression version « sorciers », que vous devinerez à la fin.**

 **Disclaimer : Dois-je vraiment me répéter en disant qu'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ?**

* * *

— Tu aimes trop l'argent, Ron, déclara Harry.

Ron se moqua, alors qu'il continua de faire sauter fièrement les quelques galions dans sa main. Il était affalé dans un canapé, en face d'Harry qui le contemplait d'un air exaspéré. Depuis quelques jours, Ron avait reçu sa paye d'Auror (sa première paye d'Auror, d'ailleurs) et il avait été surpris de voir autant d'argent : il gagnait bien plus que lorsqu'il travaillait avec George dans la boutique de Farces & Attrapes des _Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux_.

Du coup, il s'en vantait. Pas d'une manière verbale, bien sûr, mais en jouant à faire bouger sans raison ses quelques gallions dans sa main.

À croire qu'il se prenait pour Picsou.

— N'importe quoi, répondit le Weasley avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi. Je n'aime pas l'argent, c'est juste que j'en ai jamais, donc quand j'en ai, j'en profite !

Harry n'était pas vraiment convaincu et roula des yeux.

— Je suis sûr que si Hermione était là, elle dirait que tu es un vrai dragon, dit Harry.

— Hein ? fut la réponse très éloquente de Ron. Quel rapport ?

— Tu gardes précieusement ton argent avec toi, comme un dragon.

— Ah ! Ce n'est même pas vrai.

— Ah bon ? Tu veux dire que tu pourrais jeter de l'argent par des fenêtres ?

Ron le regarda étrangement.

— C'est complètement idiot, comme idée ! C'est moldu, c'est ça ?

— Pourtant, c'est le contraire de quelqu'un qui est radin et rapiat.

— Je ne suis pas radin et rapiat. Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, rapiat.

— Vraiment ? Prouve-le.

— Que je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire rapiat ?

Harry leva les yeux aux ciels. Ron était parfois tellement à l'ouest...

— Mais non ! Prouve que tu n'es pas radin.

— Tu veux la preuve ? D'accord !

Ron se leva brusquement et, à la surprise d'Harry, se dirigea vers la fenêtre du salon, qu'il ouvrit. Il jeta un regard moqueur à Harry et, en un instant, et à la surprise de son meilleur ami, il jeta ses gallions par la fenêtre.

Harry manqua de s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

— Alors, c'est qui le radin ? moqua Ron en le regardant de haut, croisant les bras en bondant le torse.

— Mais ça ne va pas ! s'écria Harry. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Ron lui jeta un regard confus.

— Mais c'est toi qui as dit que les gens pas radin jetaient leur argent par la fenêtre !

— Mais c'était une expression, par la barbe de Merlin ! s'écria Harry. Personne ne jette de l'argent par la fenêtre !

— Mais j'croyais que c'était une coutume moldue, moi !

— N'importe quoi ! Même les moldus ne sont pas aussi con pour jeter leur argent par la fenêtre !

— Comment je pouvais savoir ? Je n'ai jamais eu autant d'argent !

— En réfléchissant, Ron ! Même les riches ne font pas ça ! Sauf peut-être Draco, mais il est con. Et apparemment, tu n'es pas loin de son Q.I !

— C'est quoi le Q.I ?

— Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Tu te rends compte que ton argent est par terre, en pleine rue, à la vue de tous ?

— ... Je devrais aller récupérer mes gallions, c'est ça ?

— Évidemment !

Sans plus de discussion, Harry et Ron quittèrent précipitamment l'appartement du rouquin.

Il ne fut pas surprenant, quelques heures plus tard, d'entendre Ron pleurer la perte de ses gallions comme si l'on venait d'enterrer quelqu'un, tandis que ses gallions, perdus dans les rues, firent le bonheur de celui qui les trouva.

Pour le réconforter, Harry tenta de convaincre Ron que son argent avait probablement été récupéré par des petits orphelins qui auraient de quoi bien se nourrir.

Ron fut encore plus attristé.

* * *

 **Donc l'expression version sorcier, c'était celle de PaulJustInHere (anciennement Chambre 313) : « Jeter des gallions par les fenêtres ». Je la trouvais parfaitement adaptée à la situation. Le principe était de faire la représentation « littérale » d'une expression, donc en l'occurrence, Ron qui jette de l'argent par la fenêtre, littéralement.**


	4. La fin justifie les moyens

**Et un autre défi ! Cette fois, il s'agit du défi « La bataille des quatre » où il faut, dans un texte, exposer les valeurs de sa maison. Etant une Poufsouffle dans l'âme, eh bien... J'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Surtout que ça me permet d'écrire sur un personnage que j'imagine très bien chez les Poufsouffle, aussi ironique cela puisse-t-il paraitre.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse le découvrir. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : si je possédais Harry Potter, L'Enfant Maudit n'existerait pas et un meilleur bouquin aurait pris sa place.**

* * *

Scorpius Malefoy n'avait jamais compris pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé dans cette maison.

C'était sans doute la plus cruelle ironie de la vie, qu'il se retrouve à l'opposé de la maison Serpentard. Les Serpentard, dont sa famille se targuait avec orgueil et fierté d'y être membre depuis des générations. Par Merlin, son nom lui-même pourrait être un synonyme de Serpentard ! Dans toute la logique magique, les Malefoy étaient des Serpentard. C'était la tradition.

Tradition qu'il avait brisée.

Parce que Scorpius Malefoy, à l'horreur de tous, surtout de sa famille, fut envoyé à Poufsouffle.

Le jeune sorcier ignorait si la réaction de tous aurait été différente s'il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor mais, à son avis, la plus grande insulte possible était d'être envoyé dans la maison Poufsouffle. Puisque, même si Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient ennemis à cause d'une vieille rumeur historique qui opposait Salazar Serpentard à Godric Gryffondor, cela n'empêchait pas que les véritables opposés aux Serpentard, c'étaient les Poufsouffle.

Qu'importe combien les Gryffondor et les Serpentard s'en indigneraient, ces deux maisons se ressemblaient sur de nombreux points, contrairement aux Poufsouffle.

Scorpius ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'était pas aussi rusé, destiné à la grandeur et ambitieux que son père et son grand-père. Même sa mère et sa grand-mère furent à Serpentard. Il devait être méchant, né pour être dirigeant, un meneur.

N'était-il vraiment pas toutes ces choses ?

Il ne pouvait y croire. Son attitude, pourtant, correspondait bien à toutes ces qualités. Du moins, il faisait de son mieux pour rendre son sa famille digne.

Qu'importe la tâche était ardue.

Rose le lui avait déjà dit : il se fourvoyait.

Scorpius faisait la sourde oreille, refusant d'admettre qu'elle puisse avoir raison et continuant à faire preuve d'une mauvaise foi incroyable.

Sauf qu'au fil du temps, il ne put que réaliser son erreur. Plus il tentait d'être à la hauteur des attentes de sa famille, pour qu'ils arrêtent tous de le regarder d'un air déçu, plus il se sentait mal et avait des difficultés à se comporter comme un véritable Serpentard.

Il essayait d'être odieux, d'enfreindre les règles, de vouloir atteindre les sommets par tous les moyens possibles.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela devenait dur.

Scorpius Malefoy l'admettait à contrecœur : il était un véritable trouillard. Il avait peur d'échouer s'il visait trop haut, il craignait les conséquences d'être un véritable tyran, et hésitait toujours à l'idée d'aller à l'encontre du règlement.

Il était un véritable trouillard. Sauf que sa peur ne l'empêchait jamais d'agir, même si cela le rendait malade rien qu'à l'idée.

Du coup, n'était-ce pas du courage, d'ainsi affronter ses peurs ? Ou était-ce plus de l'ambition ?

Il se sentait tellement perdu. Il n'avait qu'une certitude : Poufsouffle n'était pas sa maison. Il aimait apprendre, comme les Serdaigle. Il savait faire preuve de courage, comme les Gryffondor. Il avait de l'ambition, comme les Serpentard.

Alors, par Merlin, pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé à Poufsouffle, chez les incapables, les feignants – ce qui était une critique assez ironique, puisque Poufsouffle était censée représenter ceux qui n'abandonnaient jamais face à une tâche ardue –, et naïfs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait foiré pour se retrouver là ? Il ne désirait pourtant que rendre sa famille fière.

« Tu sais Scorpius, je crois avoir la réponse que tu cherches. »

Scorpius aimait beaucoup Rose Weasley. C'était une des seules personnes qui lui adressait la parole.

Après tout, il était un paria. Trop malhonnête et méchant pour être un Poufsouffle, mais trop incapable et gentil pour être un Serpentard. Il n'avait sa place nulle part. Et pourtant, cela n'effrayait pas Rose Weasley, qui n'hésitait pas à lui rendre visite dès qu'elle le pouvait.

C'était assez étrange, mais sans doute était-ce dû au fait qu'elle aussi se retrouvait dans une situation similaire : par son nom destinée à être une Gryffondor, elle était devenue une Serdaigle. Sauf qu'elle, à son inverse, cela n'avait pas déçu ses parents. Au contraire : apparemment la plupart des Weasley étaient heureux qu'une des leurs ai brisé la « _destinée Gryffondor_ » des Weasley.

Bien sûr, tous ne partageaient pas cet avis. Et Scorpius était bien placé pour savoir ça. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de la réprobation de certains de membres de sa famille que Rose et lui s'étaient rencontrés.

Alors qu'il se promenait sans but autour de Poudlard non loin du lac, seul – parce que, même à cette époque, au début de leur première année, il avait accepté la fatalité qu'il serait toujours seul à cause de son nom et sa maison –, il l'avait vu.

Rose, dont le nom résonnait aussi parfois dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme la première Weasley à ne pas être devenue une Gryffondor mais une Serdaigle – ce que certains approuvaient, du fait que sa mère n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger, Ministre de la Magie, qui aurait elle aussi dû être une Serdaigle et non une Gryffondor – se retrouvait assise sous la cime d'un arbre, seule également.

Scorpius avait beaucoup hésité à lui parler. Après tout, l'univers semblait les opposé : elle était la fille d'Hermione et Ron Weasley, deux Gryffondor qui haïssaient son père, Draco Malefoy, un Serpentard.

Par quel miracle devraient-ils s'adresser la parole ?

Mais dans un élan de courage qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Scorpius était allé lui adresser la parole. Parce qu'elle semblait triste, et que Scorpius détestait la voir dans un tel état, même s'il n'en comprenait pas la raison.

Depuis ce jour, son geste envers elle fit qu'ils devinrent amis.

Même aujourd'hui, des années plus tard, alors que Scorpius était perdu quant à savoir qui il était vraiment, Rose continuait d'être son amie.

Et apparemment, alors qu'il était installé à la table des Poufsouffle, seul comme toujours, elle venait de l'accoster brusquement, souriante.

« Vraiment ? s'étonna Scorpius.

— Absolument. Tu veux toujours savoir pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé à Poufsouffle, pas vrai ?

— Euh... je suppose ? »

En vérité, cela faisait un moment qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de savoir la raison de sa présence à Poufsouffle, convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur du Choixpeau qu'il ne pouvait changer.

« Eh bien, j'ai trouvé la réponse. Scorpius, si tu t'es retrouvé à Poufsouffle, c'est parce que tu es quelqu'un de fondamentalement bien.

— Quoi ? »

Scorpius n'était vraiment pas certain d'avoir bien compris Rose.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, répéta Rose.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Tu te rappelles de notre rencontre ?

— Avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express ? »

Rose roula des yeux.

« Non, idiot. Notre première _véritable_ rencontre. Quand tu es venu me réconforter près du lac alors que j'étais triste.

— Oh, ça...

— Oui, _ça_. Quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu as fait ça, tu t'es contenté de me répondre que c'était parce que cela te paraissait logique à faire. Par ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que tu as souvent fait ça par la suite.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. Albus, mon cousin, lorsqu'il a été envoyé à Serpentard, tu as été l'un des seuls à lui parler au début. Avant qu'il devienne imbu de lui-même et un véritable Serpentard, bien sûr...

— Tu... tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça de ton cousin, Rose.

— Tu vois, tu recommences.

— Je recommence quoi ?

— Cela. Tu t'obstines à toujours à défendre les autres, à tenter d'expliquer que s'ils agissent comme ça, c'est sans doute par rapport à leur vie familiale ou je ne sais quoi. Ou à aider les autres, sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi. »

Rose soupira.

« Franchement, même moi j'ai du mal à te comprendre, parfois. »

Scorpius ne put que doucement rire, amusé par la réaction de Rose.

Oui, il devait l'admettre : il aimait se faire du mal. Parce que, dès qu'il arrêtait de jouer les durs pour ressembler à sa famille, il se montrait sous un nouveau jour et allait aider toute personne qu'il pouvait, et ce particulièrement les premières années.

Il ignorait pourquoi il faisait ça. Peut-être parce qu'il se voyait dans tous ces enfants si incertains et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils deviennent comme lui, perdu ? Ou était-ce pour se sentir mieux, corriger toutes ses erreurs et méchancetés gratuites de son comportement odieux – que d'ailleurs Rose lui reprochait régulièrement...

Non, il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il agissait de cette manière. Il voulait juste que les autres soient heureux. Même ceux qui le méprisaient. Il ne se doutait pas que nombreux d'entre eux se retrouvaient aussi dans son cas de figure, à tenter de faire de leur mieux pour honorer leurs parents, ne pas être un échec et une déception.

Scorpius s'était rendu compte qu'il ne se sentait pas mieux à chaque fois qu'il tentait de rendre ses parents fiers. Sa véritable satisfaction et joie, elle se trouvait dans ces sourires et ces remerciements – pour la plupart timide – qu'il recevait après avoir aidé quelqu'un.

C'était seulement dans ces moments qu'il se sentait vraiment utile.

Et il appréciait ça.

Même si les autres devaient continuer de le mépriser pour ce qu'il était, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il préférait être détesté que se mettre à les détester. Il ne voulait pas vivre de la même haine que tous les Serpentard. C'était probablement le poison le plus dangereux qu'il connaissait.

Après tout, si tous se comportaient si affreusement, comme il le faisait occasionnellement lorsqu'il se sentait mal aimé par sa famille et souhaitait voir autre chose sur leur visage que du mépris, pourquoi devrait-il les détester pour tenter de survivre comme lui ?

Il ne voulait haïr personne, même s'il se comportait comme un enfoiré pour plaire à sa famille.

Il avait appris qu'il n'y avait rien de plus agréable qu'un sourire sincère.

Il en était qu'autant plus assuré lorsqu'il voyait ses parents lui sourire avec sincérité, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois loin du reste de leur famille toxique.

Ainsi, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas très bien ce qu'il faisait dans cette maison, Scorpius était fier d'être un Poufsouffle.

* * *

 **Bon d'accord, j'ai un peu (beaucoup) abusé du caractère méprisable des Serpentard et des Malefoy en général. Surtout que j'ai du mal à imaginer Draco et Astoria méchants envers leur fils. Après, je pourrai dire, pour ma défense, que c'est surtout la vision de Scorpius, et que cela n'est pas forcément très représentatif de la réalité, juste son point de vue et ses impressions. Mais bon, quand même, mes excuses pour ça !**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ce texte vous aura plu, et que le caractère du défi fut assez respecté. Si vous regardez bien, vous devriez voir que Scorpius rempli vraiment les grands critères des Poufsouffle. Et j'ai toujours aimé l'idée des enfants de la nouvelle génération dans des maisons totalement différentes de celles qui leur étaient « prédéfinies ».**

 **Bref, merci d'avoir lu !**


	5. Les remords de Ron

**Et me voilà pour un autre défi ! Cette fois il s'agit de _Défis par thèmes (HP)_ , où j'ai décidé d'écrire pour le _Quatrième Thème : Trahison_ et, plus particulièrement, « Ecrire à propos de quelqu'un regrettant un choix passé ». Pour ce défi, j'ai choisi le personnage de Ron. Et contrairement à ce que vous devez penser, non, ce n'est pas pour le critiquer, loin de là. En fait, ce défi va exactement dans une idée que je voulais mettre dans un O.S donc... c'est parti !**

* * *

 **Les remords de Ron**

Ron Weasley avait commis beaucoup d'erreurs dans sa vie.

Plus jeune, il était... désagréable.

Bon, et aussi très con, il l'admettait.

Mais était-ce vraiment sa faute ? Il était le petit dernier d'une grande famille et tandis que ses grands frères se contentaient de l'ignorer ou d'être absents, les plus jeunes le taquinaient, au point où plusieurs fois il avait manqué de mourir !

Et bien sûr, sa petite sœur n'était pas vraiment d'une grande aide de ces moments, trop concentrée dans son monde, sa bulle de fille unique dans cette fratrie de garçon. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de développer certains comportements semblables à ses frères et, de temps en temps, s'allier avec son frère le plus proche contre les autres.

Non, ce n'était pas la faute d'être né dans une famille nombreuse...

Alors peut-être était-ce un problème d'argent. Bien sûr, en grandissant et en mûrissant, il se rendait compte que les problèmes d'argents n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ceux de quand il était jeune.

Maintenant c'étaient les impôts qui inquiétaient, de quoi avoir à manger... Alors qu'autrefois, ce n'était qu'une histoire d'être honteux de la pauvreté de sa famille. Une famille unie et soudée, avec un père travaillant dur pour ramener de l'argent, toujours souriant et gaie au retour du boulot avec une mère qui devait s'occuper de sept enfants...

Non, ce n'était pas une question d'argent non plus...

Après tout, il ne souhaiterait pour rien au monde se retrouver à l'opposé, comme Harry, complètement seul et riche. Harry était peut-être riche, mais cette richesse ne lui avait jamais apporté le bonheur d'avoir une famille.

Ron pouvait lui en vouloir, lui envier sa richesse, cet amour simple qu'il obtient parce qu'il est le Survivant, sa popularité, mais ne pourrait jamais, pour rien au monde, l'échanger. Parce qu'il ne voudrait pour rien au monde échanger tout ce qu'il avait avec le plus important : l'amour. L'amour de sa famille, chose qu'Harry n'avait jamais connue.

Alors comment avait-il pu faire tant d'erreur dans sa jeunesse ?

Eh bien, la réponse était simple : il était jeune. Il était un jeune sorcier et, comme beaucoup de son âge, avait fait des erreurs. Mais il était l'un des deux meilleurs ami du Survivant, alors, évidemment, il était sous le feu des projecteurs – expression qu'Hermione lui avait apprise.

Alors chaque petite erreur qu'il put faire était exagérée au maximum. Tout comme pour des gosses du côté adverse, chez les Mangemorts. Là où il paraissait inconcevable que les « gentils » puissent faire des erreurs, parce qu'ils devaient être nobles et sans défauts, il paraissait inconcevable que les « méchants » puissent faire de bonnes actions, parce qu'ils devaient être odieux et sans cœur.

Ron Weasley pouvait avoir de la sympathie pour Draco Malefoy, le pauvre garçon qui, sous le joug de Voldemort et pour protéger les siens, avait commis des actes odieux. Et encore, lui n'avait pas tué ou agis sans être sous la contrainte, contrairement à bien des Mangemorts...

Finalement, lui et Ron se ressemblaient. Ron aussi avait commis des actes odieux pour protéger sa famille.

Celui que l'Histoire retiendra le plus étant sa trahison envers Harry Potter et Hermione Granger alors qu'ils étaient des fugitifs qui tentaient de trouver un moyen de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait pris le contrôle de toute la Grande-Bretagne.

Ron s'en voudrait toujours pour cet abandon abject. Il avait été incapable de résister à l'influence du Horcruxes qui portait et, sans écouter Hermione, était parti, les laissant derrière lui. À cet instant, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : sa famille. Sa famille, peut-être morte, peut-être dans la misère, peut-être en danger...

Puis, après des semaines de réflexions, où il vécut dans des conditions bien difficiles, il s'était rendu compte d'une chose. Et il blâma sa stupidité pour ne pas l'avoir compris plutôt.

Harry et Hermione étaient aussi sa famille.

Et il avait laissé sa famille en danger, alors qu'elle comptait sur lui.

Pour quelqu'un d'autre commettant une telle erreur, Ron aurait probablement râlé en premier lieu, avant qu'Hermione ne le sermonne et qu'il consente à pardonner, dans des phrases maladroites où, inévitablement, à un moment où un autre, il aurait dit « _bah... on est con quand est jeune, pas vrai ?_ » et que l'on ne pouvait pas en vouloir à des jeunes pour laisser la peur et la colère les vaincre, tant qu'ils retournaient dans le droit chemin un jour ou l'autre et se fassent pardonner.

Mais Ron, qu'importe qu'il dise ça pour excuser toutes les erreurs des jeunes, ne pourrait jamais excuser sa plus grande erreur de jeunesse : sa trahison.

Sa trahison envers Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

Une trahison si grave que beaucoup auraient pu perdre la vie.

Il remerciera pour toujours Merlin que rien ne soit arrivé à Harry et Hermione durant son absence.

À jamais, Ron Ronald Weasley pardonnera aux autres leurs erreurs, comme ses meilleurs amis lui pardonnèrent sa plus haute trahison.

* * *

 **Si je ne me trompe pas, avec le nombre de mots (824 mots), le thème du défi est aussi respecté : Ron regrette un choix du passé, celui d'avoir « abandonné » Harry et Hermione. Un abandon qui, aux yeux des lecteurs, est une forme de trahison, n'est-ce pas ? Une trahison de l'amitié entre eux. D'ailleurs, techniquement, ça serait plutôt Ron qui regrette de ne pas être resté avec Harry et Hermione et qui éprouve des remords à être parti. Vous voyez la nuance entre remords et regrets ?**

 **Bref... merci de la lecture !**


End file.
